


good boy.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Slight!Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	good boy.

"P-Please, let me cum. Please—" Haruka whined when he felt Sousuke’s thumb circle around the head of his cock. His hands were tied to the bedpost and his legs were spread wide so he couldn’t move around.

"No, baby, it’s only been an hour. You can still take it, right?" Sousuke said teasingly, bending down to kiss Haruka’s balls and give a slow, broad lick up the pulsing shaft.

"I d-don’t think I can t-take it anymore, mm, Sou-!" The shorter male cried, legs jerking whenever he felt Sousuke’s toungue lap the head of his dick.

Sousuke had been keeping him in the edge for almost two hours and it was torturous. His balls were tight and his cock was hard and leaking. He wanted to cum so badly but at the same time, he really wanted to be a good boy.

"Come on, just a little bit more. Let me tease you till you really can’t take it anymore. Be a good boy for me, okay? Be a good boy and I’ll let you cum." Sousuke said with a calm voice.

Haruka just whimpered and nodded. He squirmed in his bondages and gasped loudly at each stroke and touch on his length. He held his orgasm and tried his hardest not to cum.

Sousuke was driving him insane, by stroking him quickly then pulling away suddenly. He whined and thrashed lightly around the bed whenever the taller did that. After half an hour, Haruka really couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to cum.

"Sou— please, I-I need it! _I can’t_ take it a-anymore! Sousuke, please, _I can’t_ — Baby, _please_!" He begged and cried, tears of frustration and desperation already flowing down his cheeks.

Sousuke moved up to place a kiss on Haruka’s lips and face. “Okay, okay, shh, I’ll let you cum. You’ve been a good boy.” He began tugging and fisting the cock in his hand as he whispered dirty words into his lover’s ear.

"O-Oh God, don’t stop, don’t s-stop! Yes, yes, yes! P-Please, oh fuck!" Haruka thrashed around the bed and screamed, feeling cum ready to shoot out of his throbbing dick.

"Cum for me, baby, cum so fucking hard for me."

And with that whispered command, Haruka came hard, screaming Sousuke’s name, back arching and cock shooting long jets of white cum that splattered onto his chest and neck. Drops of cum even landed on his face.

His whole body tensed and jerked as the orgasm hit him like a truck. His thighs shook violently as Sousuke milked his member of every single drop. His body slumped onto the bed when he came down from his high, panting heavily and eyes closed.

He felt the ropes being untied from his hands and a few minutes later, a warm damp towel wiping his body from sweat and cum. He then felt the bed covers being thrown over his body and a warm body pressing onto his back as he was turned to lie on his side.

"You did so well today. You were such a good boy. Take a rest now, yeah? You did very well today, baby." Sousuke whispered and place a soft kiss onto Haruka’s hair.

Haruka just nodded and smiled, content and satisfied.


End file.
